1. Field
The present disclosure related generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for configuring a pilot symbol for use in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is a technique for broadcasting high rate digital signals. In OFDM systems, a single high rate data stream is divided into several parallel low rate substreams, with each substream being used to modulate a respective subcarrier frequency. It should be noted that although the present invention is described in terms of quadrature amplitude modulation, it is equally applicable to phase shift keyed modulation systems.
The modulation technique used in OFDM systems is referred to as quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), in which both the phase and the amplitude of the carrier frequency are modulated. In QAM modulation, complex QAM symbols are generated from plural data bits, with each symbol including a real number term and an imaginary number term and with each symbol representing the plural data bits from which it was generated. A plurality of QAM bits are transmitted together in a pattern that can be graphically represented by a complex plane. Typically, the pattern is referred to as a “constellation”. By using QAM modulation, an OFDM system can improve its efficiency.
It happens that when a signal is broadcast, it can propagate to a receiver by more than one path. For example, a signal from a single transmitter can propagate along a straight line to a receiver, and it can also be reflected off of physical objects to propagate along a different path to the receiver. Moreover, it happens that when a system uses a so-called “cellular” broadcasting technique to increase spectral efficiency, a signal intended for a received might be broadcast by more than one transmitter. Hence, the same signal will be transmitted to the receiver along more than one path. Such parallel propagation of signals, whether man-made (i.e., caused by broadcasting the same signal from more than one transmitter) or natural (i.e., caused by echoes) is referred to as “multipath”. It can be readily appreciated that while cellular digital broadcasting is spectrally efficient, provisions must be made to effectively address multipath considerations.
Fortunately, OFDM systems that use QAM modulation are more effective in the presence of multipath conditions (which, as stated above, must arise when cellular broadcasting techniques are used) than are QAM modulation techniques in which only a single carrier frequency is used. More particularly, in single carrier QAM systems, a complex equalizer must be used to equalize channels that have echoes are strong as the primary path, and such equalization is difficult to execute. In contrast, in OFDM systems the need for complex equalizers can be eliminated altogether simply by inserting a guard interval of appropriate length at the beginning of each symbol. Accordingly, OFDM systems that use QAM modulation are preferred when multipath conditions are expected.
In a typical trellis coding scheme, the data stream is encoded with a convolutional encoder and then successive bits are combined in a bit group that will become a QAM symbol. Several bits are in a group, with the number of bits per group being defined by an integer “m” (hence, each group is referred to as having an “m-ary” dimension). Typically, the value of “m” is four, five, six, or seven, although it can be more or less.
After grouping the bits into multi-bit symbols, the symbols are interleaved. By “interleaving” is meant that the symbol stream is rearranged in sequence, to thereby randomize potential errors caused by channel degradation. To illustrate, suppose five words are to be transmitted. If, during transmission of a non-interleaved signal, a temporary channel disturbance occurs. Under these circumstances, an entire word can be lost before the channel disturbance abates, and it can be difficult if not impossible to know what information had been conveyed by the lost word.
In contrast, if the letters of the five words are sequentially rearranged (i.e., “interleaved”) prior to transmission and a channel disturbance occurs, several letters might be lost, perhaps one letter per word. Upon decoding the rearranged letters, however, all five words would appear, albeit with several of the words missing letters. It will be readily appreciated that under these circumstances, it would be relatively easy for a digital decoder to recover the data substantially in its entirety. After interleaving the m-ary symbols, the symbols are mapped to complex symbols using QAM principles noted above, multiplexed into their respective sub-carrier channels, and transmitted.